How to Catch a Rat
by kiradayo
Summary: Coba. Coba saja kau menyentuhnya, tikus kecil. Akan kubunuh kau saat itu juga. /Warns: rated semi-M for bloody/.


Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Crypton Future Media | YAMAHA Corp. | The point is, Vocaloid isn't mine. But, this script is MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE.

**Title: **How to Catch a Rat

**WARNING!: G O R E . VIOLENCE . BLOODY . **Strong Language . Death Chara . (OOC, kinda) . Typo(s) . etc .

**Episode: **1/End

**Rated: **semi-M (will changes to rated 'T' or even 'M' if readers told me to)

**Synopsis: **Coba. Coba saja kau menyentuhnya, tikus kecil. Akan kubunuh kau saat itu juga.

**Note: **NES _janai_. Bukan lanjutan dari _series_ Never Ending Story. Gomen ^_^". Saya berminat bikin fic 'gore' lagi setelah baca beberapa paragraf di halaman pertama novel punya temanku, plus, ada TEMANKU juga yang maniak _bloody _memberi saya inspirasi *_whistle*_.

Lagi-lagi pemerannya Sukone Tei. Wahahaha! Yandere memang luar binasa!/ ditampol.

Langsung aja yah? 3v3 _happy reading_!

* * *

><p><strong>How to Catch a Rat<strong>

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

><p>KLANG!<p>

GRUDUGH!

Di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan penuh dengan aroma campuran antara besi berkarat juga darah, ada seorang anak perempuan berpakaian serba merah. Rambutnya putih dan panjang melewati belakang lutut. Matanya sayu, tapi gelap. Dia seperti terhipnotis. Menyeramkan.

Di tangan kirinya, _ada tangan_.

Di pipinya, _ada cipratan darah_.

Di sudut bibirnya, _ada daging_.

Di bawah sol sepatunya, _ada tubuh tanpa nyawa_.

Dan di tangan kanannya, _ada pisau yang berlumuran darah_.

Sebut saja nama anak perempuan itu, Sukone Tei. Anak perempuan yang memang terkenal gila dan maniak. Juga keji dan penuh aura horor. Singkatnya, dia adalah anak perempuan bertampang malaikat berjiwa setan, iblis, dan jin. Bagi orang yang baru bertemu dengannya, mungkin kalian akan menganggapnya anak yang manis, jujur, juga cerdas. Tapi kenyataannya, dia gila (dalam bahasa inggris: _insane_. Bukan _crazy_), keji, dan akan menghalalkan semua cara kotor demi apa yang ingin dia capai. Hatinya busuk dan selalu memancarkan aura berbahaya.

Seperti kali ini.

Hanya demi pelampiasannya karena ditolak oleh anak lelaki yang dia cintai dan dia puja selama bertahun-tahun, dia _menculik _seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan kakak kelasnya di klub. Dan, setelah dia menculik, dia _membius _kakak kelasnya itu dengan batu yang besarnya lebih dari kepalan tangan. Setelah melihat ada _otak _yang menyembul dari kepala yang penuh darah itu, dia membawa kakak kelasnya ke dalam _istana_ miliknya.

Ruangan kecil di ruang bawah tanah suatu mall sudah menjadi _istana_nya semenjak orangtuanya meninggal dunia akibat suatu kecelakaan.

Yah, kecelakaannya mudah. Saat Tei berusia 10 tahun, Tei berlari-lari sambil memegang pisau. Ketika dia tersandung, pisau itu terlempar dan hebat, pisau itu bagai _dart _yang tertusuk tepat di tengah sasaran. Yap, pisau itu tertancap dalam di leher ayahnya, tembus ke tenggorokan, dan akhirnya mata pisau nampak dari leher bagian belakang ayahnya. Kemudian ibunya datang melihat, histeris dan gila. Setelah gila, ibunya bunuh diri dan Tei menjadi sebatang kara.

Dan kemudian, sekarang, Tei mengiris pergelangan tangan _kakak kelas_nya dengan pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah. Setelah melihat cairan kental berwarna merah pekat yang merembes keluar dari sayatan luka yang dia perbuat, dia menghela napas pelan. Sambil _menerawangi_ potongan tangan kakak kelasnya di udara, Tei tersenyum. Dijilatnya darah yang mengalir teratur hingga bersih. Kemudian, dia menatap pergelangan tangan yang ada sayatan merah itu. Seperti anak-anak yang penasaran, Tei menekan-nekan sayatan luka itu, lalu darah keluar lagi. Tei tersenyum senang. Seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar dan dipuji oleh banyak orang.

Tei melihat ada yang berwarna hijau, tidak, biru, tidak, abu-abu… tidak juga. Entahlah. Pokoknya sesuatu yang berwarna aneh yang terlihat jelas di kulit pucat kakak kelasnya itu. Asal kalian tahu, itu urat. Dan Tei menarik urat-urat itu keluar dari tempatnya.

Kadang ada terdengar suara _krek_ atau suara sesuatu yang robek tapi, jujur, sekarang Tei tidak mendengar apapun. Dia tuli sekarang. Semua indranya terkunci karena sakit hati. Tipikal seorang _psikopat _memang begitu, mungkin.

Tei berjongkok, menatap kuku-kuku lentik kakak kelasnya. Dengan tenang, dia mencabuti satu demi satu kuku di tiap jari kakak kelasnya. Darah keluar lagi dari tempatnya. Tapi Tei tidak mengubris oleh rasa jijik, atau rasa takut, atau rasa penuh dosa, atau rasa bersalah. Yang dikepalanya sekarang adalah:

"_**Bunuh. Akan kubunuh Kagamine Rin**_**.**"

Kagamine Rin. Singkatnya, kekasih Kagamine Len, orang yang dia cintai dan dia puja. Tei sangat membenci siapapun gadis yang selalu menjadi pendamping Len. Meski itu cuma karena naskah drama, dimana Len menjadi _Romeo _dan gadis lain selain dirinya menjadi _Juliet_. Dia benci. Benci sekali. Sangat benci sampai-sampai tangannya gatal untuk tidak mencakar wajah mereka (gadis-gadis itu) satu demi satu.

Tapi yang paling dibencinya sekarang adalah, Kagamine Rin itu. Dialah gadis beruntung yang mendapat perhatian spesial dari seorang Kagamine Len. Sungguh, baginya Rin adalah seorang wanita jalang yang berlumuran dosa sekarang.

Pluk.

Tei membuang tangan kakak kelasnya. Dia mengernyit dengan bara emosi. Dia akan membunuh. Akan membunuh membunuh membunuh membunuh dan membunuh Kagamine Rin. Dan, dia akan melakukan itu besok. Tidak, sekarang. Tidak, besok. Tidak, sekarang. Tidak.

…besok.

―

"Len…"

Kagamine Len menoleh. Mendapati Sukone Tei yang berdiri dengan wajah merona dan kedua jemari telunjuk yang dia mainkan satu sama lain.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Seperti biasa, wajah seorang Kagamine Len selalu bersinar penuh gairah. Sepasang mata _aqua_nya selalu memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Senyum lebarnya yang mampu melelehkan hati para gadis, dan juga aura _gentleman_ yang bisa saja membuat orang menyukainya dengan mudah. Memang banyak sekali gadis yang jatuh hati padanya. Tapi semua cukup takut untuk menjadi kekasih Kagamine Len karena keberadaan Sukone Tei.

"A… anu… a-aku…"

"Len!"

Suara Tei tenggelam oleh suara riang seorang anak perempuan lain. Wajah anak perempuan yang lain itu persis sama seperti wajah Kagamine Len. Mereka seperti saudara kembar, tapi bukan. Marga mereka sama, wajah mereka mirip, tapi bukan berarti mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

Dialah, orang yang sangat beruntung itu. Tapi, sialnya, dia dibenci sekali oleh Sukone Tei.

Kagamine Rin.

"Rinny! Dari mana saja kau?"

Tei membelak. Dia dicampakkan. Dan, kata 'bunuh' menggema lagi di batinnya.

"Begitu…" Tei membisik. Melihat punggung Kagamine Len yang semakin jauh darinya membuat napasnya sesak. Pisau sakunya sudah terpegang di tangan kanan entah sejak kapan. Matanya menjadi gelap kembali. Jika kondisinya seperti ini, cepat atau lambat, Kagamine Rin akan tamat. Pasti.

―

Tei menempelkan punggungnya di tiang listrik. Semenjak bel pelajaran berbunyi kembali tadi, dia serasa ingin sekali menghunuskan pisaunya di dahi Kagamine Rin dan merobek wajah anak perempuan itu.

Kemudian, sekarang, dia berada di balik pintu geser _dojo _keluarga Kagamine Len. Oh, belum dijelaskan bahwa, keluarga Kagamine Len itu memiliki _dojo _kendo yang sudah berdiri lama sekali. Dan, karena _dojo _itulah, Kagamine Len pandai sekali bermain pedang.

"Kau masih lambat, Rin!"

PLAK!

Tei bisa mendengar suara nge-_bass _Kagamine Len yang meledek Kagamine Rin. Kedua orang itu memang sudah lama dikenal sebagai 'Raja dan Ratu kendo'. Dulu, Tei juga ingin masuk klub kendo, tapi karena dia gagal pada tes masuk klub kendo, dia memilih masuk klub fotografi, dimana dia hanya kabur dari sana sambil mengambil kamera sekolah dan memotret Kagamine Len dari berbagai sudut dan berbagai pose.

"Bagus, Rin. Istirahat sebentar, yuk. Oh, ya. Kamu masuk ke dalam kamarku saja, ya. Aku akan menyusul."

Tei mengepalkan tangannya sampai tangannya bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara _kretek _yang agak keras. Tapi, tentu suara itu hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

"Baiklah!"

Tei mendengar suara riang Kagamine Rin. Hal itu membuatnya tambah muak. Kemudian, Tei bisa mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kagamine Len menemukannya yang bersembunyi.

"Hee? Sukone Tei? Kau dari tadi di sana?" wajah polosnya kembali membuat Tei tersadar dari sisi psikopatnya.

"U… e… ehh… ti, tidak… juga…" selalu saja. Tei selalu saja gugup bila berhadapan dengan seorang Kagamine Len.

"Hmm." Kagamine Len tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa?"

Dheg.

"Aku…" Tei menggeretakkan giginya. "…ingin membunuh gadis itu." Tei menatap Kagamine Len. Mata anak perempuan itu menggelap lagi.

"Gadis itu? Rin, maksudmu?" Kagamine Len menghapus keringat di dahinya dengan handuk kecil yang, jujur, buatan kekasihnya sendiri.

Tei mengangguk. "Dengan begitu… kita bisa bersama… 'kan, Len…? Kita bisa… menjadi sepasang kekasih, 'kan…? Len suka… padaku… 'kan? Dibanding gadis jalang itu... akulah yang kau suka, 'kan?"

Kagamine Len membalikkan badannya. Dia memungut pedang kayu yang habis dia pakai saat latihan bersama Kagamine Rin tadi. Satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Tei mengernyit marah.

"Tidak." Begitu kata Kagamine Len.

Tei meraih pisau sakunya, berlari sambil mengacungkan pisau tersebut. Berniat menenggelamkan semua pisau itu di genangan darah pada punggung Kagamine Len.

Tapi, CTAK!

Kagamine Len langsung berbalik dan mengayunkan pedang bambunya. Pisau Tei terlempar jauh. Bahkan, telapak tangan anak perempuan itu berdarah.

Tiba-tiba, senyum terlukis di wajah tampan Kagamine Len. Tidak. Kali ini, bukan senyum… sebenarnya. Tapi lebih kepada… seringai licik.

Tei menjadi waspada. Dan, takut. Jujur saja.

"Ckckck. Salah, kau salah besar, Sukone Tei. Jika ingin membunuhku… harus menggunakan ini." Kagamine Len melemparkan pedang asli yang selalu menjadi pajangan di dinding _dojo_ kepada Tei. Tei menangkap pedang itu, lalu menatap Kagamine Len—yang juga memegang pedang—dengan nanar.

"**Mati."** Katanya. Singkat, padat, dalam, gelap, dan jelas.

Kagamine Len tersenyum, menyambut serangan pertama Tei yang bisa dibilang, sudah terlatih sejak lama. Tak diragukan lagi, sekarang Tei serius. Dia sudah bersiap untuk membelah Kagamine Len menjadi dua bagian ketika pedangnya sudah berada di udara.

"Lambat." Kagamine Len berkata sambil menenggelamkan mata pedang di perut Tei.

Tei menjerit sambil menjauhkan diri dari Kagamine Len. "AAAH! AAARGH! AAH… SAKIT! SAKIIT! SAKIIIIT!" Tei jatuh berlutut sambil memegang perutnya. "Len…! Leeen! Sakiiit… tolong… tolong aku…"

Kagamine Len menatap Tei yang menangis dengan tatapan dingin. Seringainya muncul lagi. "Mati." Katanya.

JLEB.

Tei bisa merasakan ada pisau yang menembus ulu hatinya. Dalam konteks perasaan, sebenarnya.

Tei mengambil pedangnya lagi, berniat menebas pundak Kagamine Len. Tapi, gagal. Tei tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Kagamine Len yang terbilang cepat.

"Sudah kubilang," Kagamine Len muncul di belakang punggung Tei. "Kau lambat, perempuan jalang."

JLEEEB!

Kagamine Len menusuk leher Tei dengan pedangnya. Mata pedang nampak keluar dari leher sisi lain. Tei yang terkejut, membuat pergelangan tangannya bergetar hebat. Pedang jatuh meluncur ke tanah tanpa niatannya. "Khh… aa… aaaa… kh… ke... p... a... ra... t..."

Kagamine Len mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping. Membuat leher Tei terbelah setengah. Darah Tei memuncrat banyak. Kagamine Len mengayunkan pedangnya lagi untuk menghapus bercak darah.

Kagamine Len menghela napas, kemudian menatap jasad tak bernyawa Tei dengan tatapan dingin yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding tatapan psikopat miliknya. "Coba saja." Kagamine Len berbisik. "Coba saja kau menyentuhnya, tikus kecil. Kau akan kubunuh."

―

Len tersenyum puas ketika melihat semua anjing-anjing penjaga rumahnya melahap tiap potong tubuh Tei dengan lahap. Len mengelus puncak kepala salah satu anjingnya.

"Bagus, _Kuroi_." Katanya. Kuroi adalah nama salah satu anjing penjaga rumahnya yang bertipe '_Belgian Malinois'. _"Nah, sekarang… si tikus pengganggu sudah tidak ada. Semoga kau tenang di alam baka, Sukone Tei."

Gratak.

Len menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu. Itu Rin.

"Rinny?"

Rin berjalan menghampiri. "Kau lama." Katanya. Pipi Rin menggembung dengan manis sekali. Len sampai ingin menciumnya.

"Maaf, maaf." Len berdiri. Mengelus puncak kepala Rin.

"Tapi, aku dan ibumu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Katanya, aku sekalian makan malam di sini saja. A-apa… boleh?" Rin menatap ke arah lain. Kelihatannya malu-malu.

Len tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja." Katanya. "Lagipula… aku ingin mengenalkan pada mereka soal calon istriku ini."

Dugh!

Rin menyikut siku Len. "Malu-maluin!" Rin bersikap _stay cool_. "Lagipula… apa yang kau urus sejak tadi?" Rin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Len terdiam. Senyum yang lebih kepada seringai tercetak lagi di wajahnya. Sambil memegang punggung Rin dan mengajaknya pergi dari _dojo_, dia menjawab.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sementara Rin tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

_Sebenarnya, dia MEMBUNUH Sukone Tei. Tapi, itu demi kebaikanmu juga, Rin._

* * *

><p><strong>F i N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note(#hitotsu): <strong>AAAAAAAA!

#AKHEM. Duh, gara-gara flu sumpah ni tenggorokan sakit beud! Dx oke. No curhat-curhatan. Yang penting, ini fic akhirnya jadi. Oh, ya. Ingat. Ini bukan lanjutannya Never Ending Story.

**Note(#futatsu): **Apa Tei akan gentayangan di rumah Len?

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! TIDAK PAKAI SETAN-SETANAAAAN! TITIK!

**Note(#mitsu): **Adegan bloody-nya masih kurang seru, kah? ;A;; memang. Kurasa begitu sih (tidak merasa merinding)

**Note(#yotsu): **Anjing-anjing kepunyaan Len itu anjing polisi semua, yah. Sekedar info ^3^ dan, nama Kuroi itu norak banget sumpah orz

**Note(#itsutsu): **Last. Semua kritik dan saran kuterima dengan senang hati ;w;;;d (oh, rated ku kasih semi-M bloody aja deh. tapi kalo emang udah bloody, kukasih M aja.)

**Note(PLUS): **Special thanks to Anita yang selalu memberi inspirasi terhadap fanfict goreku. Thanks to Ira berkat novel yang kau baca (lupa judulnya). Dan, semua teman-teman yang membaca fanfict ini x'))

_Bye-bye!_


End file.
